Coextrusion of multiple polymeric components into a single layer cast film is relatively common in the art. Often, multiple polymeric flow streams are combined in a die or feedblock in a layered fashion to provide a top to bottom multilayer film. The diverse polymer flowsteams are typically combined in a feedblock section or the like and then flow in a layered configuration into a conventional coat hanger die arrangement, where the flowstreams flatten out into a film-like flowstream and are extruded onto a casting roll or the like. This arrangement creates films where the polymers form into layers in the thickness dimension.
Alternatively, it is also proposed to provide more complicated coextruded film structures where the layers are partitioned not as coextensive layers in the thickness direction but partitioned along the width of the film. An example is where the polymers are partitioned in a side-by-side configuration or variations thereof to provide discrete included zones of a first polymer within a continuous matrix of a second polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,344 describes a complicated feedblock method which takes two coextruded melt streams initially arranged in the thickness direction, with a zig-zag interface, and redirects the top to bottom layered polymer flows into a side-by-side arrangement resulting in a film having a sinusoidal or zig-zag interface, with different zones in the width direction. Although the two halves were indicated as being formed of identical materials it is conceivable that different materials could be employed in the two halves though this is not specifically taught.
Japanese Kokai No. 8-187113 discloses the possibility of side-by-side coextrusion although a specific method for achieving this is not specifically disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,483 also discloses a side-by-side coextrusion of an elastic material and an inelastic material for use in a diaper fastening tab. The elastic materials are intermittently spaced by inelastic material. The side-by-side arrangement is achieved by using an insert in a conventional two layer slot die which blocks off alternating lanes of the elastic and inelastic materials coming from the two slots and brings them together in an alternating fashion. This method requires that extreme pressure be applied to prevent leakage of the respective materials due to their differences in melt flow. The two materials would still tend to flow laterally in the die once they pass the insert. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,897 also discloses a side-by-side arrangement of multiple layers, although in this case three zones are disclosed. There are two outer inelastic zones with a single inner elastic zone. The inner elastic zone is created somehow by coalescence of a single elastic melt stream in a die, but it is unclear how this is done. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,856 discloses the possibility of creating discrete elastic strands or zones within an inelastic matrix by an inclusion coextrusion technique using a Cloeren-type three layer die feeding discrete strands of elastic into the center melt stream with two inelastic outer layers sandwiching the discrete elastic flowstreams.
All the above described methods describe methods for forming films. Anything other than simple multiple layers in the thickness dimension such as side-by-side layering or more complex layer arrangements, are created by modifications of either of the feedblock or the die wherein polymer melt flows are diverted or redirected or the like. These approaches are somewhat problematic in an enclosed die or feedblock. They require that melt streams of different polymeric materials be exposed to complex nonlinear flow patterns within the body of the die or manifold. This can result in complex flow interactions and problems with residue build up and the need for routine disassembling and cleaning. Also different materials do not generally combine in a predictable manner as the flow characteristics of the polymers in the die or manifold are not always the same. When the materials are combined, complex flow interactions occur between the convergence zones for the polymers and the extruder die lip resulting in films other than those specifically desired. The present invention addresses some of these problems by providing for side-by-side type relative layering in extruded films by altering the discrete thermoplastic resin streams in a film extrudate immediately at the die lip.